Ying Yang Yo The Fooportal
by Rangertamer
Summary: Ying, Yang and Master Yo and fooportated into our world as human beings. As they recover their memories from the shock they'll rediscover their powers to find a way back. Ying Yang yo is a property of their creators. This is fanfic story.
1. Fooportation

YING-YANG YO

MOVIE

In a faraway land, cries of war rattled through the atmosphere.

-You're such a pinhead Yang!! – yelled the little pink rabbit pointing fingers at her brother who had just stepped on her toy unicorn.

-Ooooopss…….-replied Yang as he realized he had stepped accidentally on her sister's toy. – I didn't see it laying there on the ground………

-Maybe because you failed to notice me playing with it!!!! – yelled Ying making Yang's ears move with her breath. – You are so selfish…..!! – continued Ying very angered with her sibling.

-Do you always have to be a drama queen? – retorted Yang trying to sound funny.

-Do you always have to be so brainless? – replied Ying still feeling very angry.

At that moment their master entered the room as their yelling escalated.

-I hate you! I wish I could run away from here right now. –yelled Ying.

-Oh yeah! See if you can survive without me sis! – replied Yang looking away in total indifference.

-Enough! –yelled Master Yo stopping his students embedding them in a foo field. Then he began lecturing as his students became calm – So it says in the woo foo scrolls, "Be careful what you wish for, It might actually come true"

-Well, serves me right! –retorted Yang. – She's always on my way.

-Your way?! – replied Ying. – You are always stepping on me. You're selfish and reckless!!

-Break it!! – Said master Yo, - or there won't be any supper.

With this remark, both rabbits sat down attentively to listen to their master.

You two have to understand the importance of teamwork. My mission,…….as painful as it is…………..is to train you to become woo foo masters yourselves.

- Stay focused, and learn self control; I have something to show you.

-Another useless lecture of senseless wisdom. - retorted Yang.

-Dang!...I don't get paid enough for this…………….- protested Master Yo putting his hand on his head. – Ok, anyway………Here is what I wanted to show you……… The transportal………..

-Looks like a picture frame to me………-remarked Ying.

-It's a frame all right, but when you channel your Woo foo through it, you can open a portal to any parallel dimension.

-That's silly! – I prefer to hit stuff…….- retorted Yang.

As he finished the phrase, an explosion rattled the dojo. The shadowy figure of the night master appeared again.

-Well, well master Yo. Since your students don't appreciate the power of the portal, perhaps, I should have it. – hissed the tall pale faced creature moving forward as a shadow toward the three warriors.

-Forget it! Ugly face…….Fists of fury! – yelled Yang as his fists became huge in size propelling a very powerful wind current that barely stunned the night master.

-You will pay for that. – replied the night master stunning Yang with his attack sending him flying against a nearby wall.

-Stay away! – replied Ying creating a foo field around her.

-That will not help you. – said the night master igniting on his hand a new attack that rattled the whole dojo with energy.

The shock activated the portal which suddenly absorbed the four characters into a whirpool leaving absolute silence and a trail of destruction behind.

------------------------------------------------------

In the midst of chaos she could hear a distant voice.

-Wake up!! – said a voice that Ying could hear resonating distantly.

Feeling confused and startled, she opened her eyes very slowly just realizing that she was feeling very weird.

She was lying down on a bed and all her body was achy. She tried to move but it was very uncomfortable.

-You're awake. – said a creature approaching Ying's bed. – Are you all right?

-I guess I am. –then she meditated for a long time and finally came up with something to say. – Who am I? Where am I?

-I don't know. You tell me – said the man with a long white coat. – The police found you on lying on the street.

-I………………don't remember……..- Ying replied scratching her scalp realizing that only the top part was fuzzy, which she found weird for no particular reason.

She got up and walked to the mirror. It was a very strange sight.

She stood 5 ft above the ground covered with a hospital gown. She looked like a typical eleven year old human girl admitted to the hospital and fancying a pretty blue ribbon on her brown hair. Her eyes were shinny blue sapphire and her skin was milky white.

Ok. I will leave you now to rest. Now that I see that you lost your memory, I have to see how I manage to find your parents little girl. They must be very worried. Good thing that you are all right now. – Rest, and I will let you know. In the meantime, there is the remote so you can watch tv.

Ying somehow understood what a remote control was, but this one looked strange and familiar at the same time to her. She somehow was having a hard time managing five fingers on each hand for no apparent reason.

Finally, the tv was on and Ying was seeing diverse pictures and then the man from the news showed up.

Good evening. We have a very gorgeous weather in Washington DC. It's 70 degrees Fahrenheit with clear skies tonight. In other news, a new bank robbery happened this afternoon in the downtown district.

Ying switched of the tv pondering why was she feeling so uncomfortable, and with this though in her mind she went to sleep.


	2. Bamboo stick

In a beautiful country side a young man was taking care of a sick child on the bed.

- You have been out for 2 days already. I might have to take you to the city Hospital.

An older man stepped into the room of the old countryside shack.

- How did it go? – asked the young man tending to the young boy

- Not well. Nobody in town knows of a young person missing in this area. How are you doing?

- Well. I know he's alive………sort of…….- said the young man poking the side of the young boy. – Why didn't we take him to a hospital?

- Are you nuts? The nearest one is 2 hrs from here. Besides, who would believe us when we tell them we found him in the middle of the road the other night half naked. They'd put us in the slammer I'd say.

In that moment the body of the young boy squirmed.

- Stop poking!! – shouted the young boy throwing a punch that landed on the snout of the young man.

- Ouch……….- said the young man tending to his nose.

- What?, Where? – said the young boy looking confused.

- Hey, Hey!! Calm down!! – said the old man holding the young boy by the shoulder.

- Who are you? – replied the young boy looking very calm.

- My name is Chester. I am the owner of this farm. He is Jake; the one you just punched.

- Whoops……….I didn't mean to………..- Where am I anyway?

- You are in one the biggest farmhouses and plantations in the county young man.

- Don't remember how I got here.

- Maybe this will refresh your memory. – said the old man taking a long bamboo stick that was lying against the wall.

- What's this? – said the young boy taking the stick on his hand.

- Well, I don't know………I thought you could tell me. We found holding on to that.

- Is your name Yang? – responded Jake after stepping away to a safe distance.

- I Don't remember my name………..- said the young boy.

- You were muttering that for a whole day after we found you unconscious. We thought that was your name until you started muttering and sometimes shouting: Ying.

- I like Yang better.

Chester and Jake were happy that at least they had a name for the stranger. They thought at least they could keep him to work in the farmhouse until he recovered his memory.


	3. Possession

Federal Bureau of Investigation, Washington DC

Research Lab

- Any progress with that? – asked the man in a suit along side a scientist sitting at a lab bench.

- I have tried to see if it has a switch or something to activate it.

Then, another man came into the room wearing a suit and a necktie, much younger than the first one.

- Agent Skiller. – called the young person. – I am agent Robson. Division A. The chief wanted me to tag along in this case.

- Good. What's your area of expertise? – asked agent Skiller.

- Sociology, folklore customs, paranormal phenomena.

- Like an X-files agent? – laughed the scientist.

- I give my input about artifacts and information about particular social groups. It comes in handy you know………- replied Agent Robson looking quite annoyed.

- Ok. Then give us your input about this object. – said agent Skiller showing the object on the bench.

Agent Robson took it on his hand. It was very lightweight. It looked like an ordinary picture frame with carved inscriptions all around in a strange language. The front side was ivory white and the backside was pitch black.

- Looks like a simple picture frame to me…… - commented agent Robson and then looked at Agent Skiller -What case is this connected to?

- The highway patrol sent it to us. Drivers reported seeing a bright flash of light along the road and it caused a big accident in the state highway. They found this along with an old crackpot who woke up and was acting crazy asking about this picture frame and his two students…….

- Students?

- Yes. He said his names were Yin and Yang and that they were being chased by the "nightmaster"

- What a colorful story. – commented Agent Robson looking at the object. So, what's so mystical about this?

- When this happened there was a 6 block radius blackout. Anything that had a motor or a digital display died in that area.

- They sent it to look for any signs of radioactivity. – completed the scientist.

- Maybe the old crackpot knows something about it. – suggested Robson.

- I doubt his credibility. –said Skiller rubbing his chin. - We looked everywhere for any records, but there is no identification of him anywhere.

- Where did they take him?

- To the State Sanatorium. But don't expect me to go with you to talk to him. The police already interrogated him extensively.

- I'll see what I can find. – said Robson exiting the room leaving Skiller and the scientist.

As he exited the room Agent Robson felt a chilling cold down to his bones. He did not notice a creepy shadow following him everywhere along the corridors. At the parking lot, he felt the sensation of feeling watched and turned around suddenly: Nothing. Just silence.

As he approached his patrol car, he felt something invading his body. His mind was being taken over. A swooshing air current could be felt, and then everything went silent again.

With bright red glowing eyes he boarded the car and drove to the sanatorium while breaking into evil laughter.


	4. The Power Of Yin

- Ok Dear. I'm going to introduce to your new family. – said the woman on high heals and glasses taking the young girl by the hand.

- Miss Banks is here. – said the secretary to the Child Protection social worker.

- Just in time. Have her come in then. – replied the social worker sitting down on a board room with the girl.

A lady stepped into the room. She was probably in her 50s, with golden curls and a little overweight but very pleasant looking.

- Hi Cherryl. – said Miss Banks shaking hands with her. She was very excited and then looked cheerfully at the girl. So how are you deary?

- Ok………- replied the girl in a low tone of voice.

- Do you have a name?

- They call me Yin……… - she said distantly.

- Pleased to meet you Yin. That's a pretty name. – said Miss Banks happily. Then she turned her sight to Cherryl, the social worker.

Between lines, Yin could understand the words, "stranded", "street", "muttering", and "Yin". Also, she understood well that they had looked everywhere for any parent or relative but they were nowhere to be found.

- We put the word out everywhere in the past few days and nobody has come forward. That's why I decided to call you.

- You know it's always a pleasure to provide a temporal home for the little ones abandoned by their parents.

The last remark made Yin frown in disapproval but this could not kill her curiosity of discovering herself by being around other people, in the outside world.

- Sign the paperwork and you can take her home. – said Cherryl.

- Gladly. – said Miss Banks signing the paperwork and putting away her pen. – Come dear. Let's take you home.

With that, Yin went with Miss Banks to the car that would take her to a new home.

- So………..Yin……….Do you remember anything about your parents?

- Nope……..- nodded Yin.

- Don't worry child. Everything will be alright. – said Miss Banks pulling over into a parking lot. – Come. I have to go into the bank to run an errand.

Yin stepped out of the car and walked into the bank with Miss Banks. It was kind of boring to accompany this lady to the bank this very day.

As they were standing in line, three men stepped into the bank with sky masks.

- Everybody down!!! – yelled the tallest one. – pointing a rifle at the crowd.

Slowly everybody was on her knees and the robbers walked among them to make sure they could not make any sudden moves.

- You!! – yelled one of the robbers to the teller behind the window. – The vault! Now!!

After stepping the silent alarm button, the teller walked away the window and opened the backside to the robbers to lead them to the vault.

- Get into the vault!!! – yelled another robber to the crowd gesturing them to move with his weapon. – Move it!! I don't have all day!!

The people headed into the vault and when the last person was on the threshold a pellet with gas flew into the bank.

- Crap!! It's the cops!! – yelled one of the robbers. – You are gonna get it!! – He said pointing his weapon at the crowd.

Yin felt very afraid, but somehow felt committed to protect this people. Without thinking she stood in front of the crowd.

- Stop!! Or I'll shoot!! – yelled a police officer in front of a group of others at the front door. – Give up!! We have you surrounded.

The thieves gave up at that moment and the cops went to hand cuff them. In the crowd everybody was at ease when one of the robbers broke loose and took his weapon firing at the crowd.

Yin felt a strange warm sensation in her body. She remembered something that she could do, like an innate reflex. She stretched her arms very quickly and yelled.

- FOO FIELD!!!!!

Everybody gasped as they saw that around the crowd an invisible dome surrounded the people and bullets were ricocheting the invisible wall in all directions.

The thief before being subdued by the police tried to fire again but Yin remembered something else. She just stretched one arm and yelled.

- TRANSFOOMATE!!!!

As if it was magic, the thief found himself holding a bathroom plunger.

- What the hell? – said one of the officers in the front row at the door of the bank. The news people were already behind him and had captured the complete weird scene on camera.

Yin could not witness the aftereffect of her actions: She had fainted.


	5. Tornado Vs Foonado

Everybody was having supper at the table inside the cozy old cottage. Jake and Chester had taken a stranger in few days ago and he had proven to be very efficient helping in the farmhouse.

He would go to a corn field and sow a huge extension in just minutes and come back to do more chores.

At supper everybody was impressed, even Chester's wife.

- It's first time I see someone gobbling produce the way this young one does. – said the woman seeing Yang gobbling lettuce, carrots after almost swallowing a whole piece of steak.

- Slow down partner…….you are gonna choke. – said Jake laughing out loud.

Yang got a hold of himself and tried to be polite, but it was just that after working so hard and fast in the field he was always very hungry.

- This boy has a way with blades……..- said uncle Larry commenting that he glanced at Yang going around the field sowing the corn early that afternoon.

- If you didn't eat steak I would have to accuse you of eating like a rabbit……..jejeje- laughed Chester patting Yang's back.

After supper they greeted one of the other young boys who had just come back from the town bringing the TV that was broken a month ago. It was small and all beaten up but it was the only one the family could afford at the time, and they just felt fine with that.

They put the TV on the small living room and tuned the channels. One of the shows that came on was 20/20.

- "Good evening" – said the announcer dressed in a suit. – "Tonight, we will show you some amazing footage taken from a bank robbery few days ago. Watch and judge if what happens is real or a complete hoax."

- I want to watch my soap opera. – protested Chester's wife.

But when she was going to change the channel a tornado watch announcement rolled on the bottom of the screen below the tv anchor presenting 20/20.

- It's issued for our county!! – yelled Chester rising from his chair. – Come on. We have to move everything to the shelter.

Yang continued watching as she saw the footage of the bank robbery on tv. One of the robbers looked bamboozled at the end when he realized he was holding a bathroom plunger. For a few seconds the camera was focused solely on a young girl standing in front of a crowd. She was wearing a blue ribbon on her hair and her eyes sparkled in blue.

- Those eyes……..- thought Yang to the point his head was hurting.

Then Chester came back snapping his fingers.

- Come on boy!! We have to move to the shelter or we will be killed by the tornado!

- No!! – yelled Yang suddenly looking at Chester with glassy eyes and then took off running like a maniac into the field.

- Stop!! – Yelled Chester trying to run after him but Yang disappeared quickly into the plantation.

- What happened!!? – asked Jake running back to get his father. – Where did he go? Jesus!! He wants to get himself killed!!

- There is no time Jake. Let's move to the shelter. – said Chester as he saw the boards of the house rattling caused by the speed of the wind.

They ran to the shelter looking back trying to spot Yang but he could not be seen anywhere. As Chester steeped down into the shelter and closed the door praying for the young boy he realized that Jake was missing, but there was not turning back; the trap door was bolted.

Meanwhile, Yang ran desperately through the plantation feeling the wind getting stronger every minute. He had grabbed the bamboo stick from the farmhouse. He had the feeling this object was more than a simple walking stick.

Then, in front of him, he saw the funnel shaped monster that was gobbling the ground as it advanced with furious speed. It was headed right to the farmhouse. All the crops, barns and harvest collected were going to be destroyed for sure with the current path of the storm.

Yang stood up still and closed his eyes remembering the sparkling eyes of the girl on tv. There was something familiar about her. A sensation crawled up his spine; he was missing something. When he felt the tornado pulling him inside he opened his eyes and noticed the end of the stick he was holding changed into a handle and the rest glowed with a bright green color.

As he realized this he took the sword with his two hands and yelled.

- FOONADO!!!!!!!!!!!

From the sword a huge swirling wind current appeared from nowhere and grew to the extent of overlapping the tornado coming its way. Somehow he was able to keep his feet buried to the ground as the wind current from the sword started to slow down the tornado until it was nothing more than a gust of wind.

When all the farmers went out to see what had happened, everything was peaceful. Jake and Chester went into the field and found Yang sleeping grasping a thick bamboo sword by the handle snoring pleasantly over the green grass.

- Lad!! Are you ok? – yelled Chester running towards Yang to see if he was wounded.

With the voices of people approaching Yang startled and looked agitated taking Chester by the shirt.

- Yin!!! – He yelled. – My sister!! She needs me!!

- What are you talking about? – asked Chester very puzzled.

- The robbery! On TV. I need you to take me to her!!

- Hold your horses lad. That city is 8 hours away driving………

- Take me! – pleaded the young boy with tan skin and brown hair.

Jake approached Chester and took him to the side.

- You are going to think I am crazy, but I think he saved the farm from the tornado.

- How? – asked Chester raising his eyebrows thinking the idea was outrageous.

- With his sword……….- replied Jake. – I saw him stir a storm that completely ate the tornado away.

Chester meditated for a while. He doubted for a minute that this boy would be capable of doing such a thing, but then again he had seen his skills that could be hardly described as human when he worked in the field.

- In that case………..we owe him our lives……….- said Chester lowering his head and then he came back to Yang. – Come on lad…….It's a long drive to that city.


	6. Lost and Found

He smiled wickedly as he drove toward the highway exit that would take him to the state retirement home where they were keeping the old man.

He readied his powers as he passed the sign:

" Retirement Home, The Golden Years" " 2 Miles"

Meanwhile, inside the house, at the main room Master Yo had decided to simply play along and live the life of a grouchy old human until at least Yin and Yang would come to his rescue.

He could not complain, since he could sleep all day if he wanted to, watch tv all day or munch tasty treats such as baked pretzels.

- Chewing is painful sometimes……. – muttered Master Yo noticing that elderly human teeth as not as good as elderly panda teeth.

- Tell me about…….- complained a much older man next to Yo that had completely removable dentures and very bad mouth hygiene.

"They even have guys like Kragler hanging around here. How can this possibly get worse?" – thought Master Yo as he got his answer in the instant the front door of the retirement home opened suddenly with a gust of wind following it.

Master Yo felt the dread that this meant as he felt the wind gusting on his face. He readied his powers for a battle.

- Nightmaster……….. – said Yo calmly.

The young man that entered the home had glowing eyes and was taller than Yo, who was helpless at the moment since it seemed that everything and everybody around him got paralyzed as the night master made his entrance.

- Woo foo lightning!! – yelled Yo directing his power at the nightmaster who rose a shield around him and then released a shock wave that made master Yo fall backwards.

- I wouldn't try anything funny Master Yo. – threatened the night master. – You should have figured out by now that human bodies are frail and can get injured easily. If you try to escape you will regret it for sure.

Master Yo acknowledged this remembering that the first night he came in dragged by the police he had so many bruises that somebody could have thought he had had a battle against young Kragler for days.

- Fooportate!! – yelled Master Yo trying to escape teleporting to the home parking lot. However the night master was one step ahead of him. He took him from behind and twisted his arm on his back. – Ouch! Ouch! – Yelled master Yo feeling the strong grip of the attacker. – What do you want?!!

- I want to find a way back as you…… - said the night master lowering the tone of his voice to the point of sounding friendly.

- What?...What are you up to? – asked Yo feeling very suspicious of the night master intentions.

- I also miss our world Master Yo. This world is stale and has nothing to offer.

For a moment Yo was convinced of the night master intentions so he told the truth.

- Ok. We are trapped here as long as we don't have the transportal.

- I know where it is and how to get it back. – replied the nightmaster.

- Then why do you need my help? – asked Yo trying to make the night master spill out his evil plan.

- Because I don't know how to use it fool...- muttered the night master.

Yo was able to make the night master ease the grip on his arm and he was able to turn around to face him.

- My students are the key. The combination of their powers on the transportal can make it open again.

- Where are they? – asked the night master.

- How should I know? We got separated entering this dimension so I have no idea where they are.

Agent Robson rubbed his chin controlled by the nightmaster plotting his next step.

- Come with me and we will find them.

Yo turned his back on the Agent Robson and started to walk away.

- I don't know if I can trust you……………..- said Master Yo as he felt a violent jerk on the back of his head. Then he blacked out.

- You have no choice! – laughed agent Robson with the diabolical voice of the nightmaster.

As he dragged Master Yo to his car he passed next to a newspaper coin box.

He broke the glass with the hand shielded with a magical red aura and pulled a newspaper when he noticed something that called his attention.

"THE ENQUIRER"

"MAGIC GIRL!!"

"Young girl baffles bank robbery in Washington DC with hocus pocus"

The night master laughed evilly as he knew what his next destination was.

- Wake up little girl….. – said the woman softly to the teen lying on the bed.

- Are you sure you want her to wake up now? – said a man entering the room and then pulling the curtain to look out the window. – They are still here……..yeesh….it's been three days and those guys are still snooping around looking for a story.

- I am not surprised……..she was all over the papers and the news. – said Miss Banks looking at Yin caressing her hair. – Poor child. One day nobody wants you and the next you are harassed by everybody. –sighed Miss Banks getting up from the bed where she had been sitting for three days. – You want some tea brother?

- Yes Helen. Thank you. – said David who sitting on the couch close to the bed where she was lying.

Miss Banks was very grateful to her brother since he had come to her aid just in time getting Yin out of the bank before people started asking a thousand questions.

Fortunately, everybody was confused at first and then they realized Yin had saved everybody when they saw the video footage on tv. From then on, no amount of money looked enough to see how anybody could get a hand on information about this "magical girl".

Now, journalists, photographers and camera crews were camping on the yard assailing the household like those pesky paparazzi that chase after big celebrities.

Meanwhile, the night master was growing inpatient and frustrated since he thought that tracking down Yin was going to be easy just by knowing which city she was in.

When he stopped for directions a revelation came to him.

On the side of a milk carton, there was a photograph of a white girl with straight brown hair and a ribbon on top.

"HAVE YOU SEEN ME" Read the announcement above the picture. Then below it could be read.

Call 703-CHILD-FOUND

Agent Robson used the Cell phone and dialed the number. The other party answered.

- Child protection. – said a woman's voice.

- Hello. I am looking for the girl, Yin. I am his uncle. I saw your announcement on the milk cartoon.

The person on the other side scoffed.

- Hey buddy! You are the 10th person that calls claiming to be a parent of this child. If you are from the media you can contact our public relations department………..

- Enough!! – yelled the night master making his eyes glow and producing an eerie noise out of nowhere that got transmitted through the phone receiver.

- Thank you for waiting……….-replied the person on the other side monotonously like a zombie. – I'll give you the address of her temporal home.

- Excellent. – said the nightmaster.


	7. YINCINERATE!

- How is she? – asked Ms Banks stepping into the master bedroom.

- She's sleeping……- replied Dave, a family friend of Ms Banks.

- She's adorable……..don't you think. – asked Ms Banks watching Yin sleeping in long sleeve pajamas.

- Yeah…..- replied Dave then asked in a burst of curiosity. What about the incident at the bank? 

- It's utter craziness……….- scoffed Ms Banks. – Newspapers, TV, radio, bloggers; They all want to know about her.

- What do you make of it? 

- I think is a big misunderstanding. – replied Ms Banks heading to the stairs going to the groundfloor. 

- I saw it too. Do you think everybody hallucinated?...Nobody knows where she came from anyway. 

In that moment a car pulled over in the driveway. Ms Banks pulled the blinds to see who it was.

- Visitors?...- asked Dave. 

- I wasn't expecting anybody……Besides, the last one of those news people got tired yesterday evening and left. 

There was a knock on the door. Ms Banks went to open cautiously having the door chair in place. 

- Can I help you? 

- Yes. – said the tall man with sunglasses and a suit. – I am looking for this little girl. – Have you seen her? – asked the strange figure trying to peep through the gap between the door and the house owner holding a photo of Yin in her hand.

- Nope………Haven't seen her…….- replied Ms Banks quite upset not believing the media could have pulled one like this to see the girl.

With that, the door closed behind the stranger who turned his back but stopped just a few inches in front of the door and sniffed the damp morning air picking up a familiar scent.

- Woo foo……………..- he whispered very upset realizing the lady had lied to her. In an outburst of rage he rammed the door.

Ms Banks yelled in panic as she saw that this man was strong enough to bend the hinges of the door.

The little girl upstairs stirred from her sleep feeling the commotion downstairs. 

- Run Ms Banks!! – advised Dave trying to get Ms Banks to run to the kitchen to the back door.

- No! We have to take her with us!! – said Ms Banks but at that moment the door flew of her hinges slamming Ms Banks to the floor.

Dave took cover in a nearby closet. The stranger had already found his way up the stairs. 

As he smashed the door to the girl's room he found himself bombarded with various projectiles; an alarm clock, shoes, a coffee table. 

Yin was cowering to the corner throwing objects at the aggressor. As he saw him closer, once again, she felt that strange feeling. 

Now, extending her arm she managed to levitate an old VCR across the room hitting its target. 

The TV was more difficult to levitate but she tried with all her might, projecting it against the attacker. However, this time, the attacker used the same technique, stopping the TV in midair. 

- ah ah ah………little girl……….- said the man moving his head in disapproval and moving two steps closer. 

- Get away from me!! – yelled Yin feeling a strange sensation coursing through her body. It felt like wild fire burning her body. She had to let it out.

- YINCINERATE!! - she yelled her lungs out as a huge tongue of fire was launched against the strange man. 

The strange man surrounded himself in a red color force field. The flame quickly weakened and died out. Yin once again lied on the floor, pale and exhausted. 

- Nice try…….woo fool………….- said the stranger in a sinister tone.

In that instant he was wacked in the back of the head. 

Dave had come back for her. He picked her up and took her downstairs. Ms Banks was beaten up but was able to walk. 

Dave drove his SUV in reverse like a maniac along the driveway. The strange man once again stood behind the car but Dave ran over him inevitably. To his amazement, the guy got up and got in his own car. 

Dave frantically put the gear on "Drive" and stepped on it like there was not tomorrow. 

Yin looked back for a moment and was able to see an old man in the back seat of the strange man's car. It reminded her of someone. 

- Master Yo…………..- she said weakly before passing out completely. 


	8. Foolish Yang

The nightmaster stopped the car at the intersection disgruntled that the 3 humans had got away. He clenched his hand on the steering wheel as another car stopped behind him.

One minute passed by and then the man in the car behind started honking his horn. Two minutes have passed and he lowered his window.

- Hey buddy!! – shouted the bald man. – Move your car!! – and he continued to honk his horn repeatedly.

The night master watched this attentively. He did not move a muscle; he just waited for the right time. 

On his rearview mirror, he saw the bald man stepping out of the car walking towards his car. 

- Hey!! – Are you deaf!! Move!! – he said shouting pounding at the side window.

At that moment he stepped out of the car, standing tall in front of the man and took off his sunglasses. 

The man stood there staring at him, only able to see a pool of red emptiness that seemed to take possession of him. Seconds later, the bald man was bowing before him kissing his feet. 

- Interesting. – thought the night master. – This world is smeared with evil everywhere………I can use them as my servants.

He then walked back to the car and drove off still thinking.

- The boy is brave as he is foolish……He has not realized his body is weak and vulnerable……...He will sense the anguish of his sister and come to her aid………Then………I will use him………..But first…..I must find him………- he said closing his eyes, concentrating. His evil consciousness traveled away from him, hundreds of miles, looking for evil to take control of that would help him seize Yang. 

After a few minutes, his consciousness stumbled upon a gang of riders on the highway. 

- Yo! Skull! Are you all right? – said one of the riders next to the leaders. 

Skull felt dizzy for a moment. Then he shook his head and looked at the road. He sensed he was close to something.

- Come……..- said Skull. – We have to stop at the next gas station.

Meanwhile, ahead, a rural pick up truck passed by in great haste.

- So, how are these called again? – asked the boy pointing at his pants.

- They are called Jeans……….- replied Jake. – Look, you have asked the same thing for the last 2 hours.

- Cool. I never had one of these back at home. – replied Yang in amazement. 

- So, it seems you have recalled something. Tell us about it. – said Chester as he held the wheel of the pick up driving through the night.

So, with that, Yang told them about a world overseen by three moons, where he, his sister and his master lived. Trained in the ancient art of woo foo. 

- Woo foo? – asked Jake.

Yang explained that it was an ancient art, very powerful indeed. But, the night master had made everybody forget about its power. Now, he had opened the fooportal and now his sister, his master and himself were stranded in this world. 

- This nightmaster sounds unstoppable to me. – said Jake.

- He's tough. But he hates light a lot.

- Ha ha!! So maybe he's no match for the search lights of this beauty. – said Chester referring to the huge couple of search light on top of the pick up.

They drove on for a couple of more hours but then it was time to put some gas. They pulled over at a nearby gas station.

Chester stepped out and went to the shop to pay for gas while Jake stepped out to go to the bathroom and Yang stayed sleeping on the car.

Yang was startled by the sounds of yelling. He stood up looking out the window. There was a group of 12 men surrounding his friends, harassing them.

He took his bamboo stick. Grasped the handle and leapt into action. 

With a swing, three of the guys were taken out unconscious. The other 9 took their weapons. Knives, clubs and nun chucks and began attacking the boy who would dodge their every move and more incredibly, his bamboo sword would not shatter or dent. Instead it would break through steel and glowed as he swung. 

Precise and strong in the beginning but then he realized his body was starting to get weak. One of the blades swung past his shirt and cut his skin making him bleed. 

Yang realized too late that this body was vulnerable and did not heal quickly as his original body. Soon, he was overwhelmed and on the floor and one of the gang members was going to strike him.

- Wait! – shouted skull. – Bring him with us. 

The others seemed to obey automatically. They took Yang's limp body with them leaving the gas station behind.

A dark cloud started to engulf the sky. The power of the darkmaster was taking over the land.


	9. Samurai in Training

Dave pulled over at the driveway of his suburb home. He looked around worried that they were being followed.

Ms Banks stepped out of the car carrying Yin on her arms and took her inside.

- Take her to my daughter's room. She's on summer camp this week. –said Dave stepping out of the car running into the house.

- What do we do Dave? –asked Ms Banks. –She's sleeping deeply and I can't wake her up.

- We'll keep her here until we can figure things out. – at that moment the power failed momentarily and everything went dark.

After ten minutes, power came back prompting Dave to turn on the TV while Ms Banks took Yin upstairs.

On every channel, there was a Breaking News Report

-Good afternoon. – said the news anchor. – Authorities are investigating the cause of a blackout in downtown DC while people in the area have witnessed a significant weather change; thick fog has embedded downtown and is interfering with communications. People have been advised to evacuate the area and aircraft are being diverted to other locations.

Meanwhile, Yin was sleeping peacefully on Mary's bed in the room upstairs. She was trapped in her dreams seeing herself engulfed in darkness.

- Yin………….. –called a faraway voice…….

- Who are you?...- answered Yin looking all around her gathering energy in her hands preparing to attack…….It was a strange feeling because she felt she was still in a human body but when she looked at her hand it looked like her old body's paw.

- You're powerful…………But when you get emotional your power erupts massively taking a toll on you………..You have to learn to control your power……………….- said the voice resonating in the place. Sit slowly and close your eyes…………..

Yin felt light as a feather, floating around, abandoning her physical body. She opened her eyes and realized she had the shape of a rabbit again and that she was looking down at her human body shape.

- Don't be afraid Yin. – said the voice. – You may have realized by now that your body is very fragile and it's incapable of releasing the amount of energy that you would want. Close your eyes. If you focus, you will be able to control your power.

Yin closed his eyes as if it was a dream within a dream. Visions blazed past in front of her mind. She remembered her world; she remembered where she lived; she remembered her training; she remembered her master.

Finally, she remembered her brother. She could feel his pain coursing through her body feeling very afraid. She remembered how dreadful it was to panic wanting to release her energy, and finally, was able to find serenity to make her power within her to dim down.

She opened her eyes gasping for breath. She was in a bedroom, lying on bed. It was a young's person room, she could tell. Maybe close to her own age.

A spark of confidence lit inside of her. She needed to go out and rescue her brother. She scrambled through the closet searching for appropriate clothes to replace the pajama that looked like a rag after the last battle.

Meanwhile down stairs Ms Banks was tending her own wounds with a bathroom first aid kit while Dave had been glued to the TV all this time.

Every five minutes there was an update. The area around Capitol Hill had to be closed and Police was baffled because each patrol car that went into the fog never came back. Choppers flew timidly in circles around the thick blanket of darkness hoping to have a visual inside but it was hopeless.

Meanwhile outside of town the state troopers were tending two people in a gas station with minor wounds after a gang of bikers beat them up and took off with one of their party.

- You're saying they went into the city? – asked the state trooper holding his notepad taking notes about the assault.

- Yes. They drove with our friend in that direction. – said Chester pointing to the freeway leading to a thick dark cloud several miles wide.

At that moment another trooper showed up.

- We have to leave Carter. They need backup in downtown.

- Us? – replied Officer Carter frowning taking off his sunglasses.

- There is something strange happening in downtown and they want our assistance.

Officer Carter then turned to Chester and patted on his back.

- Ok folks. This is your lucky day. We're going in the same direction as those crooks. For now, we recommend you to drive back to your farmhouse, good day. – said the trooper leaving the scene to ride his motorbike along with his fellow officer.

Jake approached Chester walking in front of him.

- We have to go after them. – said Jake looking at a bruised up Chester.

- I don't know boy. This is getting dangerous.

- I want to help him. He single handedly saved the farm. That has to be worth something…..

Chester put his hand on his chin and gave it a thought. He felt that the day could not get weirder anyway.

- You're right lad. Come on. Let's go find him and his sister.

They got on their pick up and drove into the city that was being slowly engulfed in darkness.

- This doesn't look good. – said Ms Banks when she saw on the news that the mysterious fog was getting larger and covering major city monuments.

Dave felt that somebody was walking down the stairs and turned around gasping with Ms Banks as they saw a fully recuperated Yin.

She looked radiant and confident, wearing blue jeans, sneakers and white and pink tank top shirt that had something written on the front:

"Samurai in training"

Her sparkly blue eyes were almost as bright as the blue halo of energy around her wrists that glowed with brighter intensity as she came down the stairs. She looked at her human friends.

- Come on. We have to rescue my brother.


	10. Into the Fog

A brilliant light beam pierced the thick fog accompanied by the sound of an approaching motorcycle engine.

Skull and his gang had no problem driving through the fog embedding the downtown district of the city.

Inside, the environment was gloomy, dark and damp. The monuments in downtown had somehow changed their appearance. The obelisk, for instance became a strange twisted spire and the Lincoln Monument and others were covered with thorny shrubs.

Many people, including police officers could be seen in the surroundings, but they looked like zombies, patrolling the area.

Skull carried Yang over his shoulders up the steps of the Lincoln Monument and finally set the young man's body down when he realized he started to wake up.

Yang blinked twice and saw the ghostly figure of the night master drifting in front of him.

- You!! – yelled Yang trying to pounce on the enemy, but was held back by Skull who was holding him by the arms.

With a blow to his back Yang was on his knees.

- Relax….- said the darkmaster approaching. – It's not polite to ignore my hospitality.

Yang saw that at the base of the monument a man was all tied up. He was bald and old and was sleeping snoring loudly.

- Master Yo? – inquired Yang in a low voice.

- That is correct impertinent brat. – said the darkmaster.

Yang lifted his face and looked at the night master defiantly.

- What have you done with my sister? – asked Yang raising his voice.

- Ah yeah……. her……..- fumbled the nightmaster. – The bad news is that she ended up being smarter than you. The good news is that she is lost and afraid as a Tunicorn.

- She'll find you and kick your behind. – threatened Yang laughing out loud.

- I guess she will try……….- said the Darkmaster turning his back on yang. – That's why, you are gonna help me capture her.

- Ha!! You are dreaming ghost butt……I'll never help you.

- Ah, but you will young warrior. – said the nightmaster holding in his hand an amulet with a question mark carved in the middle turning around and showing it to Yang.

- The amnisulet!...But how……..- I took it from Ultimoose not so long ago.

- You are so predictable…….-laughed the nightmaster. - You hid it in a very predictable place, my friend. I was able to snatch it with my energy before we departed to this world. Now, you will become my servant and help me unleash the power of my army upon this world. And as a special bonus I'll give you the privilege of eliminating your sister. – snickered the night master holding the amnusilet as a pendulum in front of Yang.

- Oh…….pellets!...- were the final words that Yang could remember saying with a clear consciousness.

--

Dave drove his car to the downtown district and stopped along side a big red SUV.

Yin glanced momentarily at the occupants, noticing that on the back seat there was a large bamboo stick resting against the window.

Yin stepped out of the car and tapped the window at the passenger side. Jake rolled the window down and looked at the young girl looking at him.

- Excuse me. – Can I ask you where did you get that bamboo bar? – asked Yin.

- Who wants to know?...- answered Jake flirtatiously.

Yin used her magic to open the door and then yanked Jake from the shirt.

- Where………did you get the stick? – Yin asked very upset.

- From a guy called Yang! –cried Jake immediately realizing the amazing strength of the girl.

- Where is he? – asked Yin.

- We don't know. Some guys in bikes took him. We were able to follow the cops to this place, you gotta believe me. – begged Jake overpowered by Yin.

Yin realized that they were a roadblock away from where the thick fog started. A big thunderous cloud was posed over the foggy area gusting winds that would blow large objects away.

- Wait. You are Yin? Right? – asked Chester from the driver's seat.

- Yes I am.

- Good. Then we can help you rescue him. He helped us a lot.

- Helped you. In exchange for what?...-asked Yin letting go of Jake and putting her hands on her hips.

- Nothing at all. – replied Chester a little bit puzzled. – I think he had lost his memory.

- Figures………….- mumbled Yin.

- So, how do you propose we get across? – Inquired Ms Banks.

- You can distract the police while we drive into the fog. – told Yin to Jake.

- You can't. The fog will bounce you back. We saw the police already trying to get around but they can't.

- Trust me. We'll get through. – said Yin confidently.

So, everybody went to their respective cars to put their plan into action. Jake tossed the stick to Yin.

- Thank you Jake. – said Yin with sparkly flirtatious eyes.

- Do your think she likes me Chester? – asked Jake.

- You have a wild imagination boy………….– said Chester flooring the gas of the SUV blazing past the intersection toward the roadblock then he swerved violently to the left when he was a few feet closer. With that, the cops got into their patrols and started the chase.

- Now!! – yelled Yin.

Dave floored the gas past the intersection toward the fog. He and Ms Banks winced thinking they were not going to make it while Yin closed her eyes and concentrated. Her aura glowed brightly and embedded the car ferrying it past through the fog.

When Dave and Ms Banks opened their eyes, they thought they had died and gone to another world, namely, hell.


	11. The Yin Vs the Yang

Ying and the two humans parked the car in one of the downtown streets and walked around cautiously looking for clues that would lead them to the whereabouts of Yang.

- Look. – Dave said referring to a police officer across the street.

- Officer. – called Ms Banks waiving her arms to attract the attention of the officer.

- Wait………- said Yin standing still in front of the humans when she noticed the officer was reaching for his gun.

- Foo field!! –cried Yin as the officer fired several rounds bouncing off the force field that Yin had created just in time. – Hide….quickly. –ordered Yin as they ran behind a car and took cover as the officer fired another set of rounds. Fortunately Yin could hold the force field up without loosing her strength.

The bullets ricocheted the side of the car protecting them. Yin took a deep breath and looked around them. There was a heavy metal mailbox at the curve. Yin extended her arm and levitated the mail box tossing it at the officer who got knocked down to the ground.

- Is he dead? – said Ms Banks peeking on the side of the car to see if there was any movement.

- Wait. – whispered Dave, as he saw the officer rising from the ground.

Yin was already looking around to look for another heavy object when the cop groaned in pain.

- My head…….- he said. – What happened?

- Officer. – said Dave. – This area of the city is under attack. You need to get out there and get help.

- Ok. I will. – replied the officer complying because he was very confused and in pain and wanted to leave.

As the officer left, Yin noticed that some strange radiance could be seen on top of the plateau close to one of the monuments. They all sneaked close and saw that in the middle of the plateau there was a squared artifact glowing in the middle of the darkness.

- The fooportal………..- murmured Yin to herself wanting to step in. – Wait. – She thought. – Too easy. This must be a trap.

- What's going on? – asked Dave getting closer to Yin.

- Shhhh….- said Yin. – I am gonna get close. You two, try to run away, this place is dangerous. Get some more help if you can.

- But you might be walking into a trap. We can help you.

- Yinvicible….. – said Yin and in that moment, she vanished in thin air.

- Where did you go? – asked Dave.

- I am right here. –whispered Yin. – I have everything under control.

- Come on Dave. She's right. – said Ms Banks. – If the bad guys can't see her she will get through without our help.

- Ok. Take care of yourself ok?

- Thanks Dave. – answered Yin hugging Dave and Ms Banks thanking them for their help.

When the humans walked away Yin left Yang's bamboo bar resting against the columns and tip toed to the middle of the plateau.

A pair of mysterious eyes could see her despite her invisibility. This figure snuck behind and swiped the bamboo bar. Yin gasped and looked behind her: Nothing. She sighed as she leaned down to pick the fooportal, but in that moment a swish of air passed close to her face cutting her cheek lifting the artifact from the ground.

Yin realized that that gush of air had a recognizable shape. It was the Yangarang.

Yin tried to pull it back with the foo field but as her energy hit the artifact in midair it started to glow and the Yangarang returned to his owner carrying the activated portal.

- Thank you little girl. – said a dreadful voice from one of the sides of the plateau. – You just got the portal open. – said the Dark master revealing himself. Yin looked distraught. "How can he see me?"

- You might be wondering how can I see you………Well………I can't……But I know there is someone who can.

- YANGARANG!! – heard Yin in the darkness and saw the green glowing boomerang coming at her. She dodged it effectively and after that she was able to see her attacker retrieving the Yangarang.

- Yang!! – cried Yin. – Don't attack me. It's me.

No reply. This was ominous for Yin since Yang was always a blabbermouth unless he meant to attack her in the first place. The yangarang transformed into a bamboo sword in his hand and then he leapt towards her swinging his first attack. Yin shielded behind her foo field but realizing this would drain her quickly, she embedded her energy around her arms and fists creating energy shields that bounced each blow as it came.

- This is so nice. – said the nightmaster. – But, if you will excuse me, I have an army to direct. Die peacefully. – he said leaving the place.

Yang somersaulted over her sister trying to hit her from behind but she was matching his speed and ability. She could see empty redness in his eyes as he attacked and sparks flew through the air as the sword struck her shields.

Then, Yin tripped and fell backwards but was able to fling Yang's sword from his hand with a kick. They struggled on the ground pushing and shoving. Finally Yang was able to clip her to the ground and was determined to give her the final blow.

- I remember once you said you loved me when my essence almost vanished using my aura and you brought me back. Now, I am willing to do the same for you. – said Yin with tears in her eyes.

She formed a tight fist and shouted.

- I love you!! Wake up brother!! FISTS OF POWER!!

A thundering punch struck Yang's left cheek that sent him flying into the air. He landed loudly a few feet away.

Yin got up and ran to her wounded brother. He got up shaking his head feeling dizzy from the punch.

- Ouch!! – he said finally. – What's with your senseless violence? – said Yang in his usual voice tone.

- Yang!! – cried Yin cheerfully hugging her brother.

- You're squeezing me sis…………- said Yang.

- Sorry bro. – she whispered happily.


	12. Thunder and Clown Foo

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:Wingdings; panose-1:5 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:2; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 268435456 0 0 -2147483648 0; font-face font-family:"Comic Sans MS"; panose-1:3 15 7 2 3 3 2 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:script; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:647 0 0 0 159 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; / List Definitions / list l0 mso-list-id:96104816; mso-list-type:hybrid; mso-list-template-ids:-232756890 1082715654 67698691 67698693 67698689 67698691 67698693 67698689 67698691 67698693; list l0:level1 mso-level-start-at:0; mso-level-number-format:bullet; mso-level-text:-; mso-level-tab-stop:.75in; mso-level-number-position:left; margin-left:.75in; text-indent:-.25in; font-family:"Comic Sans MS"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; ol margin-bottom:0in; ul margin-bottom:0in; --

The ground started to tremble as lightning of different colors struck the ground with immense fury.

- We have to stop the nightmaster! –said Yin looking at the havoc around her.

- I can't agree more sis. – replied Yang rubbing his chin with the back of his hand. – you have a good punch sis………..by the way……………it's paws of pain…… not fists of power……………- retorted Yang annoying her sister.

- I was in human form!! Humans don't have paws! –replied Yin explaining the change of names frowning her brow.

- Hey!! You two!! – yelled a voice from the opposite side. – You can discuss copyright issues with names after you untie me and help me undo this mess. – yelled Master Yo.

The two students made haste and released their master. A short hug was all that could be afforded for a family reunion. They picked themselves to the ground and went in the direction of the Washington monument that had become a dark twisted spire.

- How do we shut it down? – said Yin running alongside her master.

- You need to use your powers once again. This will reverse it. But we need to distract the nightmaster.

- Master Yo. I think I have an idea. – said Yang raising his hand.

So latter, Yang walked to the area of the Washington monument carrying a limp Yin on his shoulders and dragging along the old man, Master Yo.

- Who goes there?! – yelled one of the nightmaster's totem soldiers.

- Let me thru! – protested Yang. – I need to see the nightmaster! –in a booming voice that he twisted it to make it sound evil.

- You? – said the figure booming into laughter. – You are gonna have to pass through……………….- and in that moment a taxi cab propelled by a foo field flew through the air slamming the guard against a wall.

- wow! That's a crushing defeat……….-snickered Yang. – Get it?...bah never mind………- he whispered as they ran to the center of the park.

The base of the monument was changed and instead a black bunker structure that was several feet tall stood between the trio and the spire.

- Now what? – said Yin pointing at the bunker that had its metal doors sealed shut in the middle with a huge iron fixture.

- Watch and learn………….- said Yang…………- Paws of pain!! – he yelled and before he could release his power the lock in the center of the fixture unwound and opened.

As the door opened a person stepped out into the greenish light that glittered beyond the door. He was a tall boy with black weird black hair wearing gray martial arts attire. He stunk like an onion from afar.

- Who goes there?! – yelled the stranger.

- I need to see the dark master. – said Yang trying hard to not smell the stench but finally he could not take it.

- Dude!! Have you heard of soap?...- yelled Yang at the stranger stopping all of the sudden. – Wait a minute, people ask me that question all the time, wonder why?

- Because you stink, woo fool!! – yelled the boy in gray attire with a raspy recognizable voice.

- No way!! – said Yin climbing down from his brother's shoulder. – You are……………

- That's right half sister……….Yuck! – said the boy with a fiery green glow in his eyes. – You thought you could make a fool out of me? Now, I will destroy you!

Yang boomed in laughter dropping master Yo to the ground.

- Ouch!!...Yang!!

- Sorry…….- said Yang stammering with laughter and with tears in his eyes. – I think I heard you will destroy us……………..Get over it dude, you are outnumbered. – said Yang pulling his sword out.

The ground shook violently again, in a way that it was even felt outside the where the rest of the people and the police were gathered. The sky turned darker. The shadowy figure of the dark master snaked around the spire upwards toward the tip as lightning struck in many places making the ground shake and shatter. From the floor cracks multiple dark master's minions came out surrounding the trio.

- You were saying?...- said Yuck approaching his enemies.

- So much for your great plan!! – protested Yin.

- Ahhhh………..shut up!! –replied Yang gripping his sword deciding where to strike first.

- Take care of the soldiers, I'll try to get the freak out of the way so you can go to the top and use your powers on the portal.

- Deal. – said Yin.

- Let's go then!! Yeeh hoo hah!! – yelled Yang springing into action against the night master minions.

Yin charged her fists and started blasting though the minions.

- foo field!! – yelled Yin encapsulating enemies in small force fields and smashing them together.

One of the soldiers tossed a spear at Yin when she was distracted.

- Transfoomate!! – said Yin changing the spear to a bunch of butterflies.

She flipped overhead one of the enemies and with a flying kick dispatched three in one shot. Despite her confidence this was taking a toll on her because of her human form.

While this was happening, Yang was having the time of his life.

- Foonado!! – yelled Yang spinning around dispatching enemies as flies.

Master yo had stepped forward clutching his hands in anticipation of meeting one of his worst nemesis.

- Come on old man!! – threatened Yuck. – Not only you are an old human now, I know your every move…………bring it on. – he squinted with anger.

- Oh yeah!! – said master Yo putting a plastic red nose on his human nose.

- What's this? – said Yuck. – Are you crazy or something?

- You may know all my woo foo moves. But I bet you don't know about……….clown-fu.

Yuck stood confused in front of the old man when he pulled a tart out of nowhere.

- Foo-pie!! – yelled Master Yo.


	13. YINFERNO!

Yuck sidestepped quickly dodging the pie and kicked master Yo on his side. Master Yo was able to block his side with his arm, but clearly took some damage.

Yuck leapt forward trying to land some blows but master Yo was able to block his moves.

But Yuck proved right enduring the fight longer until he was able to overpower master Yo tossing him to the ground.

Meanwhile Yin and Yang were also outnumbered and were loosing the fight. Finally the three were pilled on the ground.

The dark master's shadow crept from the spire and his red glowing eyes gazed at his almost defeated enemies savoring victory.

- Any last words? Fools. – hissed the Dark Master.

In that moment a strong voice pierced the fog.

- Leave them alone!! – yelled Dave from afar followed by the sound of a revving engine on his side.

- Let's see how you like this! – yelled Jake beckoning Chester in his truck.

Shinning lights invaded the place as the searchlights of the truck went on sequentially.

The dark master's shadow squealed in pain as the light burned through his eyes. Some of his minions turned to dust and also reality started to become distorted. Yin, Yang, master Yo and Yuck's bodies started to phase between human and animal shape. The fight continued and it was a weird sight to watch. Sometimes, they had animal forms and some others human form, or sometimes both at the same time. Yuck picked himself up and counterattacked.

- YUCKICANE!!! – yelled Yuck producing a powerful gust of wind directed at Yin and Yang.

- FOONADO!! – yelled Yang countering the move.

Both attacks clashed in midair sending debris flying all over the place.

The Yuckicane was gaining on Yang. However, Yin stepped in and stood next to her brother.

- FOO FIELD!! – yelled Yin funneling her attack through Yang's Foonado. The high speed energy orb smashed against Yuck's chest sending him flying far away.

The dark master became a flaming specter stomping the ground with great strength and with a shrill cry started to shatter glass all around starting with Chester's searchlights.

- Darn it!! –yelled Chester covering his ears in pain as he saw the searchlights being shattered one by one.

With all dark, the darkmaster had the upper hand. He hovered ahead to attack Yin and Yang who were able to see him coming in time.

They held their hands close together and closed their eyes in deep concentration.

- WOO FOO AURA!! – Yelled Yin and Yang as their bodies became embedded with an energy aura resembling the silhouette of rabbits. The aura was split on the middle. One half had blue color and the other half was pink.

The aura blocked the blow from the dark master and flung him away toward the reflecting pool of the Washington Monument.

Master Yo beckoned his students to undo their aura and called them close to him. It looked that they formulated a plan.

Yang and Master Yo jumpstarted their auras and fused them while Yin stayed at ground level levitating peacefully.

- You will pay for this!! – roared the Darkmaster propelling himself again to the rabbit and panda aura.

They were able to block him but due to the darkness he was very strong. Yin tried to concentrate and focus aiming at something but it was pitch dark. She needed a speck of light to be on target.

- Can't hold him much longer….- grunted Yang. Everything seemed to be spelling their doom until a strange sound invaded the place.

A police helicopter started to fly around the place. The searchlight beamed all around until it got fixed on the darkmaster.

- Now Yin!! – yelled Master Yo knowing that this was the only chance.

Yin sensed the light illuminating the midsection of the specter where the fooportal was hanging from a chain. Yin ignited her aura and found herself engulfed in flames.

- What? – stammered the nightmaster.

- YINFERNO!!!! – Yelled Yin and the flames teleported to the amulet activating it again.

An energy whirlpool came out from the fooportal sucking the nightmaster along with Yuck and his minions.

Yo and Yang pulled back and ran for cover as the powerful winds spun more debris around. Yang sprang to his sister who was barely able to stand and took her in his arms.

- You made it sis! – yelled Yang in victory.

- Thank you bro………..- said Yin passing out as her brother held her.


End file.
